Glee Club Reunion
by rachelberry91
Summary: Nobody kept up with Rachel Berry. They knew that she married Jesse. They didn't know that she had 3 kids with Jesse. After she graduated from high school, she didn't keep in touch. They didn't know what happened to her. They didn't know that Jesse was diagnosed with cancer and died. Rachel didn't leave on good terms with everybody. *Santana & Rachel were friends before*


**Glee Club Reunion**

***KEY NOTES***

***Santana, Brittany & Rachel were friends before she left***

Characters:

-Rachel St. James

-Finn Hudson

-Lacee St. James & Lyla St. James: . /tumblr_m7bcbz587D1qlz1u7o1_

-Bentley St. James: .

-Quinn Fabray

-Noah Puckerman

-Sam Evans

-Santana Lopez

-Brittany Pierce

-Kurt Hummel

-Blaine Anderson

-Mercedes Jones

-Mike Chang

-Tina Cohen-Chang

_The Glee Club is holding a reunion to just catch up. But nobody kept up with Rachel Berry. They knew that she married Jesse. They didn't know that she had 3 kids with Jesse. After she graduated from high school, she didn't keep in touch. They didn't know what happened to her. They didn't know that Jesse was diagnosed with cancer. They didn't know that he died just after Bentley was born. Here is how they found out._

**You are invited to the Glee Club Reunion**

July 9, 2013

12 P.M. – 4 P.M.

William McKinley High School Choir Room

145 West Course Lane

Lima, OH 93837

**See you there!**

_William Schuester_

Rachel: *Nervous* *Thinking* Should I go?

Lyla: *Hugs Rachel's leg* Mommy, you 'kay?

Rachel: *Smiles down at her* Yeah, love, I'm okay. How would you like to go on a trip?

Lyla: *Excited* Diney Wowld?

Rachel: *Laughs* No, sweetheart. We are going to go meet some of Mommy's friends. Would you like that?

Lyla: *Thinks really hard* *Smiles* Yeah! Mommy's fwiends!

Rachel: *Laughs* *Picks her up* Ok. I love you silly girl. *Kisses her cheek*

Lyla: I yove you too, Mommy.

*3 DAYS LATER*

Rachel: Good morning, girls! Are you ready to go see Mommy's friends?

Lacee & Lyla: Yeah!

Lacee: Mommy, I go get ready?

Rachel: Let's go eat breakfast first. *Grabs the girls hands and leads them downstairs* What would you guys like to eat?

Lacee & Lyla: Bunny food!

Rachel: *Laughs* Okay, bunny food it is!

*After Breakfast*

Lacee & Lyla: cgi/set?id=80243598

Rachel: glee_club_reunion/set?id=79596591

Rachel: Alright, go get some toys to take while I go get Bentley ready.

Lacee: Otay. Come on, Ly.

Rachel: *Goes upstairs into Bentley's room* Hi, boo-boo. Are you ready to get up?

Bentley: *Rubs his eyes* *Starts to cry*

Rachel: *Picks him up and rocks him* I know, bug. It is early, but we are gonna see Mommy's friends. Let's get dressed.

Bentley: cgi/set?id=80247676

Rachel: Yay! We're good to go. *Kisses Bentley's head*

Lacee: Mommy, we go?

Rachel: Yeah, sweetheart. Go put you backpack on and we can get in the car.

*Car scene*

Rachel: *Puts everyone in their carseat* Okay, does everybody have their toys?

Lacee &Lyla: Yes, Momma.

*They arrive in Lima*

Rachel: *Checks into a room* Alright, let's get ready, then we can go.

Lyla: *Half asleep* No momma. Seep.

Rachel: *Chuckles* I know. I want to sleep, too. But we gotta go see Mommy's friends.

Lyla: Okay. Can I take baf?

Rachel: *Smiles* You sure can. *Puts Bentley in play-pen* *Grabs the girls' hands* *Gives them a bath* Gets them dressed*

Lacee & Lyla: lacee_lyla_formal_wear/set?id=80313845

Bentley: cgi/set?id=80316192

*WMHS*

Rachel: *Standing outside the choir room* *Whispers to herself* I can do this. *Knocks on the door* Am I late?

Glee Club (Just Santana & Brittany): Rachel?!

Rachel: *Smiles* Hi.

Santana: Oh my god! *Runs to her and hugs her* I missed you so much!

Rachel: *Hugs her back* I missed you, too.

Santana: *Pulls back* How have you been?

Rachel: Good. I'm okay.

Brittany: Hi, guys.

Lacee: Hi! I Lacee! *Smiles*

Brittany: *Smiles back* *Turns to Lyla* And what's your name, beautiful?

Lyla: *Hides behind Rachel's leg* *Whispers* Lyla.

Rachel: *Rubs her head* Lyla's the quiet one. *Picks her up* Lyla, you don't have to be shy. They won't bite. Everyone except Santana. *Smirks*

Santana: Haha. Very funny.

Rachel: *Laughs* I am just kidding. Can you tell everybody your name?

Lyla: Lyla

Brittany: Well, Lyla, I love your name.

Mr. Schue: Rachel?

Rachel: *Turns around and smiles* Hi! *Hugs him* How are you?

Mr. Schue: Me? How are you? Are these your kids?

Rachel: Yes, they are. The twins are Lacee & Lyla. The sleeping munchkin in the stroller is Bentley.

Mr. Schue: They look like you. How's Jesse treating you?

Rachel: *Tears up and bows her head* He died 3 months ago.

Mr. Schue: Oh god. I'm so sorry. *Pulls her into a hug*

Rachel: *Sniffles* It's okay. *Pulls away and wipes her tears* So, what are the Gleeks like these days? Is there a new Rachel Berry?

Mr. Schue: *Laughs* Actually, she's one of your fans. She talks about you all the time. The Glee kids now were invited, too. She is going to freak when she meets you.

Marley: Meets who? *Sees Rachel* Oh my god! Rachel? What are you doing here?

Rachel: Marley? What are _you_ doing here?

Marley: I'm in Glee club

Mr. Schue: Well, Rachel, it seems like you know who I was talking about now. How do you guys know each other?

Rachel: During the summer of freshman year, I was a camp counselor for a music and dance program. She was one of the students in my group. It turns out, our parents worked together, so we kinda became like sisters.

Mr. Schue: You guys are so alike! So, Rachel, how many plays are you in?

Rachel: *Smiles* 3, 'West Side Story', 'Wicked' & 'Spring Awakening'. But I managed to convince my manager to let me pick my schedule, so I could spend most of my time with my babies. *Exhales* Enough about me. What have you been up to, Mr. Schue?

Mr. Schue: Well, I married Emma, had a son and a daughter & absolutely _hate _my mother-in-law. She is_ nothing _like Emma. She is a slob and very 'up-your-butt' all the time.

Rachel: *Laughs* Jesse's mother was like that, but she was definitely not a slob. She was more like Emma.

Mr. Schue: *Laughs* Good God almighty.


End file.
